El diario de Spain
by Daimaou
Summary: Una serie de One shots, donde Antonio nos cuenta, como fue todo desde la primera vez que ambos estuvieron juntos y de algunas experiencias o citas que tuvieron ambos durante ese tiempo que fueron pareja


En algún lugar de España, 2 figuras se movían en las sombras de la noche a pasos torpes y atontados, golpeando las llaves contra el cerrojo de una puerta. Sin encontrar donde encaja esta. Pero aun asi riéndose como si el chiste mas gracioso del mundo les hubieran dicho… Y girando las llaves y entrando a la casa, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mejor conocido como el Reino de España y Luce Lovina Vargas o mejor dicho el Sur de Italia, llegaban de una de las famosas fiestas de Francia, y como nunca puede faltar el vino, ambos venían totalmente ebrios, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas aun mas estúpidas que las que tiene comúnmente España. Luce, había subido las escaleras a duras penas hacia su cuarto y se había encerrado como acostumbraba a hacer, ya que no confiaba en "ese español pervertido". Y el castaño simplemente estaba relajado en la sala de la casa, continuando bebiendo una botella que Francis le había dado por cortesía hasta que se la acabo. Intentando pararse solto una risa tonta, notando que no se podía mantener en pie y mucho menos ver lo que había frente suyo, por lo que se agacho y subio las escaleras "de a perrito", hasta llegar a su cama, donde solo se lanzo a dormir como si fuera su ultima siesta.

Unas pocas horas después, el joven de ojos verdes fue interrumpido con una caricia en su espalda, el solo se rio y se dio la vuelta en su cama imaginando que era cosa de sus sueños simplemente. Pero una segunda, tercera y hasta la cuarta vez fue cuando abrió sus ojos y vio a su protegida encima de su cama, usando aquel lindo vestidito blanco que le quedaba grande para ser una playera, pero perfecto como una falda corta, el sonrio y se sento en su cama viéndola-Ey bastardo… Tengo calor... Y no puedo dormir –Fueron todas las palabras que salieron de su protegida, antes de que esta se pusiera alado de Antonio y le golpeara en el estomago y lanzara lejos la sabana con la que este se cubría, mostrando una fuerte molestia en su rostro –Te dije que no puedo dormir idiota…. Haste cargo-Murmuro sonrojándose, y arrastrando sus palabras, lo mas probable es que aun siguiera bajo los efectos del alcohol y para que mentir, en esos momentos Antonio solo sonreía por que en su cabeza solo babeaba imaginando a Lovi diciéndole cosas que no eran posibles, sumada la somnolencia que este tenia.

Ara….si lovi esta caliente, es el trabajo de su jefe ayudarla-Murmuro con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, colocándose sobre sus rodillas aun tambaleando por el alcohol y se acerco a ella, pero sin poder contenerse a si mismo y se fue de espaldas, pero tomando a la chica que se fuera consigo, quedando Antonio entre los pechos de Luce, e instintivamente solto un suave suspiro en medio de estos-Lovi si que esta caliente-murmuro metiendo sus manos debajo de la playera de la chica, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

¡!Ba….Ba…Bastardo¡….¿Que mierda estas haciendo?-Pregunto la chica asustada y sonrojada al sentir las manos del español en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos al no saber que hacer ni como reaccionar, solo alcanzo a llenar de fuerza en sus brazos y alejarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo, para notar la sonrisa lacisva que el español le dedicaba, al tiempo que subia hacia ella y le empezaba a besar lentamente en los labios, aumentando la pasión del beso cada vez mas y mas demandante, uniendo su lengua con la de ella.-Eres bastante candente Lovi….-Le sonrio acercándose a su oído y soplando levemente, sintiendo como ella se erizaba completamente y cerraba sus ojos en un suave y ahogado suspiro-Y ahora por tu culpa Supein esta caliente como no tienes una idea-Le contesto moviendo sus manos hasta su cuello y después las movio para pasar a tocar suavemente los pechos de Luce, quien solto un gemido ahogado, abrazándose a el y con su voz ahora mas suave y aguda en un gemido le dijo al oído claramente-Si…te…detienes ahora….mañana te pateare el culo tanto…que tu perfecto, hermoso y putamente excitante trasero que pasara a ser historia-Anuncio ella mordiendo el cuello de su ahora amante, dejándole una marca de propiedad. Gruñendo Antonio esbozo una sonrisa y con un simple movimiento le quito la única prenda que ella portaba y le dio vuelta a la situación, colocándola debajo.

Empezando, por su cuello, Antonio se dedico a darle suaves besos, desde su lóbulo izquierdo hasta la clavicula, mientras que sus manos recorrían el estomago de la chica, jugueteando con las yemas de sus dedos, presionando en sus costados y después en sus pechos, donde tocaba con suavidad. Apretandolos con firmeza y moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo, masajeándolos. Sus pechos no eran grandes, ni tampoco eran pequeños. Eran de ese tamaño perfecto de la mano, donde los abarcas totalmente, y sientes su calor, sintiendo sus pezones ponerse totalmente duros por la exitacion. Alejandose un poco de ella pudo ver la escena que se grabaria por siempre en su memoria, viendo a la chica, sonrojada y cubriendo sus pechos con un brazo y con el otro tapaba su intimidad. La luz de la luna le daba un toque erótico al color perlado de su piel por el sudor que adquiría por el calor. –Lovi es tan jodidamente caliente-Murmuro lanzándose a sus pechos, apretando el derecho con su mano y lamiendo los pezones y la aureola con todas sus fuerzas y deseo, pasando después al izquierdo y apretando el derecho suavemente escuchado sus gemido cada vez mas y mas altos. Y después bajando lentamente hasta sus piernas, empezó a lamerle sus muslos, mordiendo suavemente con una sonrisa y marcando sus dientes en toda su extensión. Hasta que llego a su sexo empezando a pasar su lengua suavemente y morder suavemente, escuchando un gruñido y lo que podría ser una maldición de parte de la chica.

Cuando ella estaba bien lubricada, le acaricio la mejilla y le dedico una suave sonrisa-Lovi voy a entrar-Le dijo quitándose la ropa que tenia hasta quedar completamente desnudo, fue a colocarse sobre ella, ocultando su rostro en el su hombro y empezando a gruñir y soltar suaves gemidos, tomando la punta de su miembro y comenzando a penetrarla suavemente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de tranquilizarse para no tomarla y empezar a hacerle el amor lo mas fuerte y apasionado que pudiera.-An….Antonio…Si…sigue porfavor-Dijo Luce, abrazando con sus piernas su cadera y haciéndolo entrar de un golpe, arrancándole un profundo y fuerte gemido que la hizo arquearse completamente.

Antonio se mantuvo un poco dentro de ella para que se acostumbrara al tamaño de su miembro, y después empezó el lento movimiento, para entrar salir de ella, aumentando la velocidad y un poco la fuerza, gimienod y con sus manos apretando también sus pechos, después pasando sus manos por debajo de su espalda, le levanto haciéndola sentarse en su miembro , le dio vuelta y en ese momento fue cuando empezó a metérsela fuertemente,mordiendo su cuello cada vezx mas y mas fuerte, dejando marcas por todos lados y sus manos sosteniéndola por los pechos, apretándolos, masajeándolos y moviéndolos con algo de brusquedad, bajando una mano después a su trasero apretándolo fuertemente para después darle con todas sus fuerzas, tocando ese punto sensible de la chica provocando que sus ya sonoros gemidos fueran aun mas altos. Asi siguieron hasta que el calor les gano y no pudieron mas, corriendose ambos al mismo tiempo, para después darse un profundo beso y quedarse abrazados por un largo rato.

-Nee…Idiota de los tomates-Dijo Lovino captando la atención de Antonio-Te amo-


End file.
